A New Day
by susysucredorge
Summary: un jour pas comme les autres.oneshot


kikoo  
voici un petit one shot où l'héroine va de surprise en surprise. enfin, je dirais plutôt de charybde en scylla (ça s'écrit comme ça au fait?)

par rapport à ce one, j'ai des sentimentsmitigés, d'un côté je suis contente car pour unefois mon one ne se transforme pas en série, et de l'autre je ne suis pas trop satisfaitedu style,mais comme je me suis amusée en l'écrivant (héhéhéhé ouais c'est ça amuséé, j'ai surtout pleuré de douleur...)alors ça compense

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffffffffff (inspiration)

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (expiration)

Enfin de l'air frais. C'est si reposant ici.

J'ouvre les yeux et une clairière verdoyante s'offre à mes yeux.

Je m'accroupis et je regarde les fleurs éparpillées étrangement sur le sol. C'est vrai que leur dispersion est pour le moins bizarre ! Elles forment deux rangées. Celle de droite compte sept fleurs et celle de gauche, huit. Je me damande si les tiges des fleurs de droite sont supérieures aux tiges de celle de gauche ? Bon OK, on se trouve devant deux échantillons de petites taille et de taille différente!

Je suis sur le point de me dire que je suis conne de faire un raisonnement du genre car c'est un phénomène naturel, des fleurs qui poussent dans une clairière ! Ah ben non, je ne suis pas sur le point de le penser, c'est déjà fait. Quand je sens un petit air frais caresser mes bras !

Ouais. Il fait quand même un peu froid, dis-je à voix haute en relevant la tête et posant mon regard sur l'horizon droit devant moi.

Alors ?

Hein quoi ?

Qui vient de dire « alors » ? Je suis pourtant seule dans cette clairière. Je tourne la tête sur le côté et vois un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme : Mon prof de statistiques. Mon cœur ne manque pas de faire d'énormes bonds dans ma poitrine en le voyant. Non pas que je l'admire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est juste que de le voir apparaître comme ça sans raison devant moi, tout à coup, c'est un truc à se croire dans un film de suspens avec des effets paranormaux. La frousse quoi ! Bon pas total effrayant mais du genre à faire monter l'anxiété, genre comme dans l'empire des loups quand ils montrent les monstres décharnés. Et ça c'est déjà pas mal et en plus c'est loin d'être reposant !

Donc je tourne ma tête vers Mr Taekomi qui s'empresse de me dire dès que j'ai croisé son regard, se foutant, au passage, éperdument de la trouille qu'il vient de me filer.

MR T (NDA : na na na ! je vous vois venir vous avec vos Baracouda ! c'est pas le MR T qui joue dans l'agence tout risque !) Alors Miss Kinomoto, quel test allez vous proposer pour savoir quel échantillon a les tiges les plus grandes ?

**Moi** : heuuuuu…..un test non paramétrique.

**MrT** : lequel ?

**Moi** : Wilcoxon ?

**Mr T** : Pourquoi ?

**Moi** : heuuu !

**Mr T **: Pourquoi ?

**Voix** : on utilise les tests non paramétriques quand on ne connaît rien des paramètres des échantillons. Ces tests ne portent ni sur la variance, ni sur la moyenne, mais sur des comparaisons entre les deux échantillons !

C'est pas vrai ! Je tourne ma tête et vois que c'est le meilleur étudiant en statistiques qui vien de répondre. Shaolan Li. Et mais c'est qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir terminé son speach ! Bon en temps normal, j'adore voire Shaolan, il est si mignon, il….euhhh je m'évade, ce que j'ai pensé en premier c'est : il a pas fini de faire le fayot !C'est bizarre parce que c'est pas son genre.

**Shao** : ici, on va utiliser le test de Wilcoxon car les échantillons sont de taille différente !

**Autre** **voix** : alors, qui est à l'origine des coûts de transaction ? Il va sans dire qu'il s'agit de Williamson.

Ohhhh quelle horreur ! Je me suis planté ! Je suis dans l'exorsiste, dans The Ring ! ouinnnnnnnnn, moi qui aime pas les films d'horreur ! pitié (voix qui tremble à cause des pleurs qui menacent)

Je viens de voir mon professeur de théorie des organisations.

**Mrt** : oui mais dans The Nature of the Firm, Coaze …..

V'là l'autre qui s'y met. C'est l'occasion rêvée. Je rassemble tout mon courrage et me lève lentement. Je ne les quitte pas du regard. Les trois sont partis dans un débat. Ils ne font pluis attention à moi. Je me barre en courrant. Je sens l'air frois dur mes bras, mes jambes. Je suis frigoréfiée. Au bout d'un moment je m'arrête. Et un nouveau paysage s'offre à moi. Sable blanc à perte de vue, cocottier et mer turquoise.

Bonheu/Glups !

Parle pas trop vite !

Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, comme quand je veux traverser un stop, puis encore à droite. Personne. En bas, je gratte une peule sable avec mon pied. Personne. En haut je regarde dans les cocotiter. Toujours personne.

Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss !

Je danse la roumba sur le sable. J'ai toujours un peu froid mais je m'en fous.

Bonheuuuuuuuuuuuuuur.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 

Hien ?

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr IIIIHAAAAAAAAAAA brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Et là j'ouvre les yeux. BORDEL c'est quoi ce cri de sauvage : ça m'a foutu les boules !

IIIIIHAAAAAAAA…………..

TA GUEULE !

Je me lève brusquement, pas besoin d'écater ma couette et saisi mon portable sur mon étagère... Ce connard. Y'a le vibreur. Posé sur du bois c'est pire qu'une tronçonneuse. Putain ! C'est qui qu'a traffiqué ma sonnerie de réveil. Normalement c'est un coq et le son est vachement MOINS FORT.

Moi qui retrouvais tout juste la paix ! Mon cauchemar avait enfin prit la forme d'un rêve. Je regade mon lit désormais vide et qui m'abrittait si bien. C'est là que je note que la couètte est à un mètre du lit. Je comprends pourquoi j'avais froid !

Je regarde l'heure.

Putain ! 6 :02.

J'ai sommeil. J'ai les muscles tendus. J'ai que quatres heures de sommeil. Hier matin même réaction et avant hier c'était pareil : des matières dures à réviser. Aujourd'hui ça va être tranquille. C'est le dernier jour des partiels, plus que deux matières. Info, pas dur du tout surtout si on a droit à notre session j'éspère et à nos documents écrits, et oral avec documents autorisés et en plus en groupe donc encore moins dur. Mais hier soir, pas moyen de s'endormir.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrrr

IIIIIIHHHHAAAAAAAAAA

Brrrrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrrr

V'là l'autre qui resonne ! La ferme ! C'est bon je suis réveillée.

6h07.

Pourquoi j'ai mis mon réveil si tôt ! Je prends à huit et demi. J'aurais pu dormir une heure encore. Alors je reprogramme mon réveil, enfin mon portable à 7 : 00 et je repose ma tête sur mon oreiller et chope ma couette et m'engouffre dedans.

Mmmm

Bobheuuuuuurrrrr.

Je me sens me détendre…je me sens si bien……..

Tout à coup j'ai un flash.

Hier je suis allée à la fac en bus.

Haaaaaaa ! Ma voiture est au garage ! Il a fallu que ma voiture se fasse repeindre hier !

Sa mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère ! Fait chier ! J'ai complètement oublié.

Je regarde mon réveil. Je me demande comment il marche encore. Enfin quand je dis il marche…..je me comprends. La radio ne marche plus, la fonction alarme kaput. Je le saisis d'une main et le secoue. J'entends le clic-tac-clop habituel quand je le secoue désormais. C'est encore un miracle qu'il puisse afficher l'heure correctement, vu le nombre de fois où il a fait le trajet table de nuit – parquet. Au fait il est quelle heure ?

6 :38

Le bus est à 7 :12.

Ça va, mon village n'est pas loin de la ville. Et c'est reparti, je refais des calculs dans ma tête.

7 :12, c'est tôt, surtout si la convocaton est à 8 :30…. Oui mais je dois prendre un deuxième bus pour me rendre à la fac et arriver vers 7 :55 et je sais pas si je prend le bus de 7 :30, y'aura une correspondance qui me fera arriver avant la convoc' ? Je préfère pas tenter et arriver en avance.

6 :41

MEEEEERRRRRDE. Il faut que je m'habille. Moi qui adore prendre mon temps quand je déjeune, je vais devoir grouiller si je veux avaler quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure devant moi !

J'arrive devant la salle de bain ! Ouf personne. Je fais couler l'eau chaude et ça me fait un bien fou. Je reste bien un quart d'heure comme ça. Tant pis si je cours après, mais là, je savoure.

Je m'habille n'importe comment, met l'eau à chauffer pour mon cappuchino, et en attendant, je pèle une mandarine que j'avale très vite et coupe du pain mange et bois à toute vitesse, prend mes affaires, enfile menteau et pompes, les premières que j'attrappe, met mon écharpe et sort de chez moi. Je chope le bus de justesse. Le mec il avait déjà fermé ses portes mais j'ai frappé dessus juste avant qu'il ne démarre. Et heureusement pour moi.

Durant tout le trajét je suis de un KO et de deux fine énervée de ma matinée pour le moins mouvementée.

J'arrive comme prévu vers 8 :00 à la fac et personne n'est encore là. Normal, y'a q'une conne comme moi pour me pointer une demi-heure en avance et le matin en plus. Sans compter que toute la promo est dans le même état que moi, c'est à dire sur les rotules. Et vas-y que j'attends le début de l'épreuve, avec impatience car je sens que je vais piquer du nez.

Je suis enfin devant mon ordi, mos sujet sous les yeux. Facile ! Que des trucs tout con.

Première partie Frontpage et codage html.

Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des imbéciles, quoi que j'y capte plus rien en html, j'ai oublié comment ça marche mais comme je m'en doutais on peut surfer librement sur notre cession, donc je vais facilement pouvoir faire des copier coller de ce qu'on a fait en td, pas envie de réfléchir, j'ai la cervelle en compote. Je perds peu de temps car je fais des trucs qu'il n'y avait pas marqué mais moi et la lecture des énoncés…c'est mon gros défaut.

Deuxième partie : Access.

Aïe.

Je me rends compte que j'ai laissé mes notes chez moi, et dans access, les copier coller ça marche pas aussi bien. Pas grave, je fais sans. Et là au moment d'enregistrer la table, message d'erreur. Je sais plus ce que ça disait exactement mais en gros, peut pas enregistrer car mauvais codage SQL. Mais si je peux pas enregistrer, je peux pas continuer. C'est que la deuxième question. Donc je reviens en arrière, je vérifie tout et reclic avec la souris pour enregistrer et re maivais codage SQL.

Bon, ok pourquoi pas ?

Mais le problème c'est que JE NE SUIS PAS EN MODE SQL bordel de merde.

Et évidemment comme c'est un partiel, le prof veut pas venir voir ! Donc les quarante minutes qui suivent je les passe à rien faire.

Connard ! T'as de la chance que je t'ai pas au second semestre! Je t'aurais foutu un de ces putains de bazard en cours !

**Shao** : à ce que je vois ça c'est mal passé.

Je regarde sur le côté et il est contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle, et je ne précise pas que j'ai été la première à sortir.

**Sak** : mmnnnnn no

Enfin mon réconfort de la journée. Je me blottis dans ses bras. Et pose ma tête sur son torse et il m'embrasse les cheveux. Je me sens mieux. Mais l'étreinte est trop courte à mon goût, maintenant c'est à lui d'aller dans la salle et passer l'exam. Alors je lui montre vite fait le sujet, qu'il perde moins de temps dans la salle.

NON je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ce n'est pas de la triche, il a à peine eu le temps de survoler l'énoncer qu'il a du rentrer dans la salle.

Et là des filles de ma promo avec qui je m'entends super bien ( normal, je les connais depuis la première année et Tomoyo c'est ma cousine) et qui font partie de mon groupe d'oral viennent à ma rencontre.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Lika et Eriol. Youps, c'est pas une fille lui, il est tombé dans notre groupe un peu par hasard, mais c'est un super pote.

On passe en revue les sujets qu'on devait préparer pour l'oral.

**Tomoyo** : tout est prêt de mon côté, j'ai même déterminé qui dira quoi à quel moment pour les thèmes que j'ai préparé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à imprimer.

**Eriol** : ouais, comme ça on perdra moins de temps pour les parties.

**Naoko** : ouais, moi j'ai tout imprimé, mais il faut faire le découpage, je vais le faire maintenant.

**Chiharu** : pareil. Mais vous croyez qu'on aura le droit de lire. Par exemple si on tombe sur le lancement d'un nouveau produit, moi j'y connais rien, si je peux pas lire le doc que m'aura filé Sakura je suis perdue.

**Lika** : si, on aura le droit, on ne peut pas connaître tous les thèmes, vu le peu de temps qu'on a eu pour les préparer alors tous les maîtriser……s'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on le fasse, ils nous prennent vraiment pour des sur hommes !

**Sak** : attends….Mais y'avais pas le lancement d'un produit comme thème.

**Tomoyo** : ben…si

**Sak** : non, c'était étude de marché, j'ai basé tout mon plan sur étude de marché, sur la feuille que voius m'avez donné le sujet c'est étude de marché !

**Eriol** : ahhhh ouiiiii, c'est vrai, t'as séché le dernier cours toi ! Il avait recentré les thèmes là !

**Sak** : c'est pas vrai ! Mon plan est hors sujet !

**Chiha** : ben faut espérer qu'in tombera pas dessus.

**Sak** : j'ai un vague plan qui correspondrait au sujet lancement d'un nouveau produit, mais c'est chez moi…….Et j'ai pas de voiture, Toya va la chercher à 13 heures.

**Lika** : je peux te déposer, il faut que je rentre chez moi de toutes façons j'ai laissé mes thèmes à la maison.

**Tomo** : et puis t'auras le temps de revenir pour 14 heures, en voiture t'es là en quinze minutes.

**Sak** : c'est ça moque-toi de moi parce que depuis deux jours je prends les bus qui font les pires détours et prennent plus de temps. Je souhaite que ta bagnole tombe en panne !

Arrivée chez moi j'ai du me démener comme une dingue pour retrouver le plan et le compléter. La poisse. Même pas pu manger tranquillement. A 13 heures Toya me hurle dessus car on n'est pas encore parti chercher ma voiture. Je lui crie que j'arrive et cours dans la barraque les feulles de mon super sujet sur le lancement d'un nouveau produit à la main quand : AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEE !

J'ai glissé sur le parquet et j'ai super mal à l'épaule et au cou. Je me relève, prends ma paperasse et sors enfin de chez moi en chouinant.

Toya se fout de ma gueulecar j'arrive plus à tourner la tête du côté gauche sans crier.

Bon, d'accord, c'est pas super grave, c'est pas la fin du monde, trois Di-Antalvics et ça va passer, mais putian ça fait maaaaalllll

On arrive enfin au garage automobile. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens dans un garage le vendredi en début d'après midi. Non. Je n'ai même jamais vu autant de gens dans un garage tout court. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a toujours et inévitavblement trop de monde quand vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre.

Qu'oi qu'il en soit, on est resté super longtemps là bas et je suis arrivée pile poil à l'heure sur le parking de la fac! Enfin cinq minutes avant quoi. J'ai eu les boules de pas arriver à 14 heures et j'ai conduit comme une malade pour arriver ici. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne sur la deux voies….et surtout heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de radar ! je crois que j'aurais eu des points en moins….et ça c'est pas le top.

Quand je pense que j'ai balisé pour rien, que j'ai passé un midi d'enfer pour rien…..je suis encore plus véner que ce matin…..le cumul….Ce soir ça va être…. On n'a pas été interrogé sur le lancement d'un nouveau produit, j'aurais donc très bien pu manger au RU avec Shaolan mais non ! D'ailleurs je me demande s'il a réussi l'info….J'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis ce matin.

Je cherche dans mes poches. Elles sont vides.

Où est ce putain de portable ?

Dans mon sac ? Je l'examine sous toutes les coutures, mais pas de traces du portable.

Ohooooo….

Pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Mais pas bon du tout du tout du tout.

Je ne reste pas avec le groupe pour parler de nos impressions à cause de l'oral. Je donne une excuse bidon et cours à ma voiture.

Je cherche partout.

Pas moyen de mettre la main sur mon portable.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, à part au réveil. Oui mais voilà, moi et mon portable, on est inséparables. Il dors dans ma chambre, il se recharge pandant que j mange, il lui arrive de sonner quand je bosse….le matin, une fois qu'il m'a réveillée je le pose délicatement sur l'oreiller à côté de moi (disons que j'appuie sur tous les boutons à l'aveuglette pour qu'il se taise et le balance entre mes oreillers et je mets trois plombes à le retrouver après…). En gros pour moi, mon portable, c'est un peu comme une persone, ou une extension de moi, un ciquième membre…..Alors le perdre de vue…..Vous imaginez ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Hein vous imaginez ? J'en ai même un peu oublié Shaolan sur le coup…mais ça il ne le sait pas et il ne l'apprendra jamais !

Je rentre donc chez moi et évidemment, comme il est cinq heures, c'est les embouteillages. Ouais, à cet endroit de la ville entre 4 :30 et 6 heures c'est toujours comme ça. A oui, je vous fais une description quand même : c'est un échangeur. Deux des axes principaux de la ville se regroupent ici pour n'en former qu'un….héhéhé évidemment, ça bloque. Et ce con là devant moi avec sa voiture jaune poussin qui avance pas. Il ne sait pas conduire ça se voit, il est indécis, met pas ses clignottants…..Un danger public quoi. Enfin faut pas trop que je cause, j'ai du mal à regarder sur ma gauche alors je me demande qui est vraiment le danger public. Mais bon, comme c'est toujours la faute des autres je vais pas me priver !Mais putain AVANCE !

D' habitude à ce moment là de la journée, je fais un détour pour aller plus vite, mais là trop préoccupée, j'ai pas fais gaffe !

Enfin bon, j'arrive miraculeusement à rentrer chez moi. Je cherche mon portable partout. Mais je le trouve pas. Alors je prends le téléphone fixe et fais sonner.

Hé hé hé hé hé

Devinez où il était ce portable.

Allez'y faites moi des propositions.

C'est pas dur, vous avez eu des indices.

Il était entre mes oreillers. Aaahhhhhhhh. Et ouais. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour rien. J'ai imaginé tous les pires sénarios pour rien, Môssieur portable était bien au chaud entre mes oreillers.

Ouais.

Trop dure la vie.

Un appel en absence.

Et fais « ouaiiiiiiiis » trop contente en me disant que mon chéri a essayé de me joindre.

Et là je regarde le numéro.

Ce n'est pas celui de Shaolan. Mais ce numéro ne m'est pas étranger.

Je met encore mon cerveau à l'épreuve en me demandant s'il va resister à cet effort intense et là je me rends compte que la seule personne qui a pensé à moi aujourd'hui, c'est….ben moi.

C'est le numéro de mon fixe, pendant que je cherchais mon portable.

Exténuée, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour un petit réconfort. Je fouille dans les placards. Je trouve pas ce que je cherche. Pourtant, il en restait encore.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! QU'EST-CE T'AS FOUTU DU CHOCOLAT ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Il ne répond pas normal, il n'est pas là. Et c'est à ce moment que je vois la note sur le tableau. Je vais passer toute la soirée toute seule.

Bahhh, c'est pas plus mal. J'éssaie de me raisonner. Je me dis que je vais pouvoir profiter de moi et que de moi. Je vais au salon et je m'allonge sur le canapé. Y'a rien à la télé et je monte dans ma chambre pour allumer l'ordi.

Malheur. Je vois la date affichée. 13 janvier 2006. non ce n'est pas un scoop. Je suis d'accord avec vous.

Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi personne aujourd'hui ne m'a dit qu'on était vendredi ?

Vendredi ?

Vendredi 13 !

Moi qui d'habitude n'y faisait jamais gaffe, et ben aujourd'hui, plus personne ne pourras plus jamais me faire croire qu'un vendredi 13 porte bonheur et surtout on ne me fera plus jamais avaler qu'un vendredi 13 ne porte pas la poisse.

Car si je résume ma journée, je me suis levée en retard, j'ai eu une matinée hyper difficile, un ordi qui m'a fait loupé une partie de mon exam, un exposé hors sujet, un embouteillage et en plus je souffre le martyr et je vais surement encore avoir mal au cou pendant quelques jours, et pire que TOUT, Shaolan n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis ce matin.

Il va voir ce qu'il va prendre lui, quand il va réapparaître………

Quand je pense qu'il n'est que sept heures du soir…..il peut se passer encore beaucoup de choses.

Là je me dis que la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire c'est de me coucher, avec un bon manga dans les mains, et m'endormir.

Je mets mon pyjama préféré, non sans difficulté et quelques cris poussés. Je m'installe quelque peu avec 15 millons de coussins pour avoir le moins mal possible. Et je commance à lire, bien au chaud dans ma couette. Je me détends. Enfin ça y est, c'est fini. Partiels terminés, semaine terminée, journée maudite terminée…….j'ai mon portable à portée de main, au cas ou Shaolan m'appellerai quand tout à coups c'est le noir. Je ne vois plus rien.

Et meeeeeeerde, l'ampoule a grillé. Je sors de ma chambre en me prenant les pieds dans mon pantalon, ou mon t-shirt que j'avais jeté tout à l'heure, je ne vois pas exactement ce que c'est.

Je trouve une ampoule et je monte sur mon lit pour atteindre le spot au plafond

Crrr

Hein ? je tends l'oreille, rien. Je tends, cette fois le bras pour atteindre le spot 

Crrr

C'est rien j'imagine encore des trucs, j'ai les nerfs à vifs à cause de cette jou…

Crrrrrkkkk bropoum !

MAAAAAAMAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Mon lit vient de lâcher.


End file.
